OCW Omake: Hospital Days
by kogaiki62
Summary: This covers the times that Hibari visits Tsuna after his first appearance in OCW. Stories will be in my timeline order. Rated K for Hibari Kyouya "biting people to death." AU, 1827 fluff.
1. Visit 1: What is an Herbivore?

Visit 1: What's an Herbivore?

**Hi guys, Koga here!**

**So I decided to write a separate omake for the remaining days that Tsuna spent in the hospital and times that Hibari came to visit them. They will be more like short stories and not really "chapters" per se, but nevertheless I hope you guys like them :)**

**Disclamier: I don't own KHR only my original plots and any OC's that I may use.**

* * *

When Hibari visited Tsuna the next time, Tsuna was very determined to know something because his Kyouya-nii had used a strange word that Tsuna didn't understand. What was an Herbivore? That thought had plauged Tsuna's brain for the day after Kyouya's brief visit and every time he had asked one of the hospital staff about what the word meant, they would either look at him like he was an alien or they would gasp in horror and tell him that it wasn't important to know. However because Tsuna was just one of THOSE kids that would find the answer to all their questions no matter the consequences, he decided to ask Kyouya-nii again.

"Hopefully he doesn't leave again," Tsuna thought to himself. He didn't know when Hibari would visit him again but he would make sure that he wouldn't be able to escape again. Tsuna had a plan this time and he was sure that it would work. Oh a child's logic. When Hibari finally arrived the second day after his last visit, he didn't use the window this time. Instead he arrived through the hospital room door and promptly walked to Tsuna's bed and just stared at him. They both just stared at each other for a couple of minutes until Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. He just had to know!

"Kyouya-nii! What's an herbivore?" This is where his plan went into action and the first step to it was simply tilting his head to the side. Yes that was it….. but nothing happened (as expected). Hibari just continued to stare at him.

Step two was to just ask the question over and over and over again. Although this did get a reaction out of Hibari, it wasn't the one that Tsuna wanted. All that he got was a glare with a deadly aura and a sentence that went something like "be quiet or I'll bite you to death." Tsuna still didn't give up all hope yet. He still had his final weapon and that for sure would win him the day!

"Pleasssseeeee Kyouya-niiii! Please tell me what an herbivore?" Along with this sentence came his secret weapon. He pouted and they just sat there in silence. Both looking at each other in concentration and the first to break it was Hibari who said a simple "hn." At that point Hibari had turned around and faced his back to Tsuna, and Tsuna didn't notice the slight blush on his Kyouya-nii's cheeks.

"It's a plant eater," Kyouya stated and at that Tsuna was so disappointed.

"Ehhhhhh, but I'm not a plant eater Kyouya-nii! I eat meat and I don't like vegetables." Tsuna frowned but looked thoughtful and suddenly asked,

"What is a meat eater?" At this question Hibari headed toward the door and was heading out but not before saying,

"Not you, herbivore." With the smirk gracing his lips, he closed the door and left. Tsuna just sat there pouting.

"Ah mooooouuuuuu."

Hibari: 1

Tsuna: 0

And so the contest begins.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Don't forget to leave a comment and if you guys would like to see any particular moments with Hibari and Tsuna, PM me or leave a reply in the thread in my story forum (the link is on my profile) so that it can sort of be a surprise as to what I choose XD**

**See ya!**


	2. Visit 2: Fluffy Yellow Birds

Visit 2: Fluffy Yellow Birds

**Aloha Minna,**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows and I'm glad you guys are back to read again :) I hope you guys like this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR only my plot and any OC's that might show up in my stories**

* * *

It was a nice pleasant morning in Namimori General Hospital. Tsuna had just woken up from a light, late-morning nap and was listening to the chattering of the birds in the trees outside. There were however, two particular ones that he was quite fond of because they just so happened to have made their nest in the tree right outside of his window. Both of these birds looked like cotton balls that were died a bright yellow that also had two feet and beaks. It was also very exciting for Tsuna because he was going to see a little baby bird being born soon.

When he had first seen these particular birds, he had noticed that they already had an egg in their nest. The next time that the nurses had come in to check up on Tsuna, he asked them about the family of birds on the tree outside. All they had said was that the two birds had been there before Tsuna had been admitted and said that the egg was probably going to hatch soon. Since Tsuna had been there for a couple of weeks already and they had been there a week before him, it would happen anytime soon. He was so excited to see a little baby bird get to see his mommy and daddy for the first time and was looking forward to it.

It was around late afternoon when he had returned from a tiring physical when he had seen it. The bird had finally broken out of the shell and was chirping alongside the two fluffy parents. At this Tsuna had broken out into a big smile, one of the biggest that he been seen with at the hospital. Tsuna was so happy that he had continued to just continue to watch the happy family until he had remembered that he needed to use the bathroom. He wasn't able to use it when he was doing the physical and so he had to hold it. But totally forgot about it when he had seen the baby bird being born.

After he had finished, Tsuna slowly made his way back to his bed and when he looked up he was surprised to see Hibari there. Tsuna thought that the older boy would have taken a little while to come back since he had just seen him yesterday. But Tsuna wasn't complaining because he always liked it. When Hibari came around, it gave Tsuna a sense of comfort and safety.

"Hi Kyouya-nii!" Tsuna greeted with a smile. All he got in return was a "hn" but he was happy being acknowledged nevertheless. But that smile turned into a frown when he had turned to look at the family of birds again. They were nowhere to be seen and thus, Tsuna rushed over to the window as fast as his healing body would let him and looked around for them. He didn't find them so he kept on looking and looking, but then something caught his eye. There was a fat white cat slinking away from the tree and at the moment that Tsuna had turned his head to look at it, the cat had burped up yellow feathers.

At this, Tsuna felt an emotion that he didn't recognize; it felt all hot and he wanted to do something very, VERY mean to that cat. But knowing that he couldn't leave the hospital, he turned to his Kyouya-nii with his signature pout and said to him,

"Kyouya-nii, can you bite that cat to death." It was more like a command than a question but Hibari just ignored it and replied,

"No Herbivore." What happened next had startled the older boy in the room. Tsuna had started to cry. And with that Hibari quickly left to go bite a very unlucky cat. He didn't notice however when he left the room that Tsuna just gave a very evil grin and said something akin to "bye bye kitty."

Tsuna: 1

Hibari: 1

* * *

**Again thanks for the read! I would like to remind you guys again that I am taking into consideration any requests of events that should happen in this story. Since Tsuna only has about two more weeks in the hospital, there will only be a maximum of at least 9 more chapters. If they cover multiple days then even less. So if you want to request anything go to my forum, which my profile has a link to it, or PM me.**

**See you next time,**

**Ja na!**


	3. Visit 3: Another Bird!

Visit 3: Another Bird!

**Aloha Minna!**

**I would just like to say that Iʻm sorry that it has been a over a month since I last updated both this omake and the main story for OCW. I will not give any excuses but I hope that you can forgive me and continue to read. I will update the main story by the end of the week!**

**I would like to thank all the people who have favorited, reviewed and follow this omake when I was away :)**

**I don't own KHR only my plot and any original characters that might show up in my stories**

* * *

The day after a certain kitty was bitten to death, Tsuna was still feeling very down. Though he was able to somehow get his revenge on that cat, it still didn't change the fact that those pretty, fluffy, yellow birds weren't going to come back. He wouldn't be able to hear the beautiful music that those birds would make and that almost made him start to tear up. Almost.

It was to the sound of the door opening that something told him to lie down. Where he had been just a few seconds before, a black tonfa flew by and hit the wall, making a small crater in the wall of his hospital room. Looking towards the door, Tsuna saw his favorite older brother Kyouya and upon looking up to the enraged look on Kyouya's face, Tsuna wanted to sink into his bed. He couldn't help but think to himself that Kyouya had come to take revenge on him for making this very person go and get revenge on the cat.

"Herbivore." Upon hearing the sound of his voice, all of Tsuna's thoughts stopped. He started to shiver with fright but suddenly stopped when he got a good look at Kyouya. Right atop Kyouya's raven locks sat a bird. But not just any bird, it was a pretty, fluffy, yellow bird, the type of bird that he was so sad about that very morning. And here it was just sitting above his favorite brother's forehead, as if nothing happened.

"Kyouya-nii~," Tsuna started sickenly sweet, "where did that little birdie come from~?" Tsuna could see just a bit of stiffness enter Kyouya's form but it soon wore off and Kyouya returned to glaring at him.

"Herbivore, prepare to be bitten to death!"

For the next ten minutes, all that could be heard in the hospital was the sound of screaming for helps and the name "Kyouya." The name alone deterred anyone from helping the poor soul located inside room 1018 and after things died down, it was only then that they decided to check up on Tsuna.

What they found was a very messed up room full of broken furniture and medical equipment, and the two boys, one with a black eye and another with a very big lump on his forehead, passed out on the floor. Strangely there was also a yellow bird nesting in the hair of the young patient but they just sighed and chased the bird out the window. They decided to move the young boy to room 1027 since this room was no longer useable. But the one question that sprung up in all their minds was: What had happened? Sadly they would never know...

Tsuna: 1

Kyouya: 1

* * *

**Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapters! Also please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Ja na!**

**-Koga**


End file.
